Taken to The Volturi
by FantasyLover91
Summary: When Alexis and Maddy went hunting out in the woods one day they never expected two of the Guard to come and take them away to the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Taken to Volturi

Chapter 1

_Note: Characters are from A New Beginning_

Alexis and Maddy walked to the front door and turned back to their parents.

It had been five years since Tom had been destroyed and since then Alexis and Maddy had grown up quite of bit.

Maddy had listened to some of the stories about him and felt repulsed and glad at the same time that she never got the chance to meet that mad man.

"Mum are we allowed to go and hunt by ourselves?" Alexis asked.

Samantha and Rosalie nodded together.

"Go ahead." Samantha said.

"But please be careful." Rosalie added.

"Don't worry Mother." Maddy said as she and Alexis ran out the door. "We will be."

Maddy jumped onto a deer and drank its blood until it was clean dry. "Oh I needed that."

Alexis laughed but stopped when she heard a hiss from behind her.

She turned slowly to see a Mountain Lion standing behind her growling.

"Be careful Alexis." Maddy said as she went to attack another deer.

"Nice to see that you care Maddy." Alexis mumbled.

She heard Maddy laughing.

When the lion jumped at her she jumped in the air and landed on its back.

She dug her fingers into its fur to keep from falling off.

Alexis smiled as her eyes turned red and sparks began to appear on her body.

The lion was shocked and landed on its side.

Alexis put her lips to its neck and began to feed.

As she finished she heard someone approaching them and hissed.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"Someone is coming to us."

"Should we get our Mothers to come here?" Maddy asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No I don't want them to worry about us. And besides we're stronger on our own. We don't need them."

"But Aunt Haley is strong as well."

"Maddy don't worry." Alexis replied. "We'll be fine."

A few short seconds' later two people a male and a female in black cloaks walked towards them.

Alexis gasped. "The Volturi."

Maddy's eyes went wide. 'The Volturi?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'The Volturi?' Maddy thought. 'But what are they doing here?'

"Be on your guard Maddy." Alexis said.

Alexis and Maddy went into a crouch so they can defend themselves if they should attack them.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked. "Tell us who you are?"

The male chuckled. "Apologies. I guess introductions are in order. My name is Alec and this is Clara and we are a part of the Volturi. Clara is the newest addition to the Guard."

Maddy hissed. "We know where you come from? We don't care what your names are. We would like to know what you are doing here."

"We came out here to patrol this part of the area." Alec explained.

Clara smiled. "Your both part of the Cullen Clan aren't you?"

Alexis glared at them. "So what if we are?"

Clara turned to Alec. "Can we?"

Alec tilted his head. "They do look powerful enough. Aro might find them useful. Would you like to come with us to join the Volturi?"

Alexis growled and shook her head. "We aren't going anywhere with you."

Alec chuckled. "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. Clara take the bigger child."

Alexis gasped. "Maddy run away. Get away from here. Get back to the house."

Maddy nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

Alec frowned. "Oh no you don't." he said before he ran after her.

Alexis turned back to Clara and her eyes went red before Clara pouched onto her.

Alexis smiled before setting her whole body on sparks.

Clara howled in pain and jumped back. "That's an annoying power you have their child."

Alexis continued smiling. "You can't get to me or hurt me."

Clara laughed. "Oh but your wrong about that my dear. I can still use my power on you. Stand still."

Without knowing what she was doing Alexis stood as still as a rock.

"Why can't I move my body?"

Clara walked to her side. "It's because your under my power little girl. I can control anyone's body and turn them into my puppet. Which means you have to do anything I tell you to do. Fall asleep." She said in her ear.

Alexis's eyes slowly closed and she collapsed to the ground.

Clara grabbed her and put Alexis over her shoulder.

She turned just as Alec came through the trees with Maddy over his shoulder.

"Did she put up most of a fight?" Clara said as she smiled.

Alec nodded. "Yes she's a strong one but I managed to knock her out in the end. I didn't realize that she was powerful. Come on. Let's go back to the Volturi."

"Aro we have come back with two very powerful half breeds." Clara said as she walked through the doors. "Alec and I think that they might have some potential on becoming one of us."

"How do you know that they are powerful Clara?" Caius asked. "Explain yourself."

"Well this young one can produce sparks on her body without hurting herself and she can hurt anyone who touches her." Clara explained. "She can even put them in the palm of her hand and throw it at a moving object."

"And this one can freeze or unfreeze people just by touching them." Alec said as he cleared his throat. "I sort of learnt that the hard way."

Clara smiled slightly and laughed under her breath.

Aro smiled. "They might have some potential here." Aro said. "Send them to some rooms and we will see if they do indeed have the strength to survive here."

Alec and Clara nodded as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maddy woke to find herself lying on a bed. 'What happened? Where am I? Am I back at the house? It doesn't look like it.'

She turned over to see Alexis lying next to her.

She gasped and shook her. "Alexis wake up."

Alexis slowly woke and growled. "What happened?"

"I think…. I think that were under the Voturi's clutches." Maddy explained.

Alexis jumped out of bed and ran to the door and tried to push it open.

She hissed when it wouldn't budge. "Locked. They've locked us in here."

"Looks like they don't want us to escape." Maddy said as she cried. "I'm not going to see Mother, Father or my brother ever again. I don't want to be here. We're prisoner's here."

Alexis sighed and joined Maddy back on the bed and hugged her. "Maddy don't say that. We will get out of here. Trust me. I will find us a way out."

Suddenly the door unlocked and Alec, Felix, Demetri and Clara walked in.

Alexis hissed.

"Aro wants to see you." Demetri said.

"We aren't going anywhere with you." Alexis hissed.

"You don't have any choice. Felix, Demetri grab them and let's get out of here." Alec said.

Demetri and Felix nodded as they grabbed hold of Alexis and Maddy and walked out the room.

"Let go of me." Alexis said.

As they entered the throne room Aro got up and smiled at them.

"It's good to see that you are awake young ones." He said.

Alexis hissed while Maddy stood behind her.

"Now, now there's no need for that."

"Let us go." Alexis said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?" Maddy asked from behind Alexis. "We want to go back to our family. We don't want to be here."

"If you leave here then we'll have no choice but to destroy you." Aro said.

Alexis and Maddy gasped together.

"Now I'm going to give you a test to see just how powerful you really are." Aro explained. "Alec, Jane."

"Yes Master." They said as they stepped towards them.

Jane smiled at Alexis and she was on the ground screaming in pain.

Alexis's eyes went red and she covered herself in sparks to protect herself from Jane's attack.

Jane's smile faded.

Alexis smiled as she stood. "My turn. Let's see how you like it shall we." She said as she lifted her hand and threw sparks at Jane.

Jane dropped to the ground and screamed in pain.

"Amazing." Aro said.

Alexis smiled wider and Jane's pain doubled and she screamed louder.

Alec slowly walked to Maddy who was trying to get away from him.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on." Alec said. "You need to show Aro what you're made off."

Maddy hissed. "I'm not warning you again. Leave me alone."

When Alec didn't back down Maddy raised her hand.

Ice began to form on it.

Alec hesitated.

Maddy glared at him. "If you don't back down then I will freeze you. And believe me I'll enjoy it. I'm warning you now Alec. It will be a mistake if you don't do as I say."

Alec chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think I'm scared of you little girl? Think again. I'm not scared of anything." He lunged at her.

Maddy gasped and raised her hand.

She touched his chest and suddenly he was frozen.

Maddy turned and ran into Alexis's arms who was still glaring at Jane.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked as she took her eyes off of Jane.

Maddy nodded. "I'm fine."

"Amazing." Aro said. "Simply amazing. You are both equally powerful. Now if you please." He said as he looked at Jane and Alec.

"Only if you promise us that they won't attack us first." Alexis said.

Aro sighed and nodded.

Alexis's eyes changed back to her normal violet colour.

Maddy turned and unfroze Alec.

Jane growled at Alexis.

Alexis smiled in return.

"You are now with the Volturi." Aro said. "Welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maddy sighed and stared out the window in the corridor. 'I miss Mummy. I miss Tom, Daddy, Grandpa and Grandma. I miss everyone! I wish that I can see them again.' She heard someone clear there throat and turned to see Clara standing beside her.

Clara smiled gently at her. "Hello young one."

Maddy turned back to the window. "What do you want?"

Clara sighed and joined her at the window. "You know I'm not like Jane is. I'm not that horrible. I was just doing my job. Sorry if I was hard on you when we first met."

Maddy ignored her.

"You miss them don't you?" Clara said. "I can tell because I miss them too."

"You don't even know them." Maddy replied. "How would you know?"

Clara chuckled. "You'll be surprised. I met the Cullens way before you were even born. Before your aunt Haley was even around." She saw Maddy's eyes widen in surprise. "Yes I know about Haley and her powers. Aro often talks about her. Anyway I decided to leave the Volturi to be with them."

Maddy gasped. "Then what are you doing here instead of living with them?"

Clara sighed. "After a few years of living with them my mate and I Demetri decided that it was finally time to come back here. Aro needed us more than the Cullens did and he gladly welcomed us back with open arms. The Cullens were very understanding and supportive. They told us to do what was right so we came back here." She looked down. "We chose to come back even if it is sometimes horrible here. But in time you'll get used to it. Trust me."

"But I don't want to get used to it." Maddy said. "I want to go back to my family."

Clara turned. "This is your family now." She said as she walked away.

"Wait."

Clara turned back to Maddy.

"You're the only one besides Alexis who has been nice to me. Please don't leave me."

Clara smiled and walked to her side. "I won't leave you my friend. I'll stay by your side. I promise."

That night….

"I can't take it anymore." Alexis said. "I have to get out of here."

"We can't escape from here Alexis." Maddy said. "We're trapped here. There's no escaping this place."

"We have to try Maddy."

Maddy yawned. "I'm tired Alexis. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Alexis sighed and joined her on the bed. "Fine. We'll talk in the morning."

As Maddy slept Alexis jumped out of bed and crept to the door and looked out into the corridor.

'Good no one is there.' Alexis thought. 'Those idiots didn't think to put guards at our door. They properly thought that we'll be too scared to try running away. We'll I'm not a coward. There wrong about me.' She turned back to Maddy and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry but I have to get away from this place." She whispered. "I have to or die trying. I'll miss you. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you behind. Escaping here will never work with two people. I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye." She said as she crept out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning Maddy woke to a growl.

She opened her eyes to see Alec standing over her. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Maddy asked.

"You know who." He growled. "Where is Alexis?"

Maddy looked beside her to see that the space there was empty.

She gasped. "Where is she?"

"She's not in the castle." Alec said. "Demetri went to look for her but he hasn't found her yet. Aro wants to see you."

Maddy jumped out of bed. "Then take me too him."

Alec and Maddy walked towards Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Aro stood from his chair. "Hold out your hand. I want to see what you and Alexis were talking about last night before bed."

Maddy held out her hand towards Aro and he grabbed it.

He sighed a second later. "I see. So she was planning to run away without you knowing."

"It would have been impossible to run away with two people in this place." Maddy said. "We would have been caught before we even made it outside."

Aro nodded. "Indeed. You are very understanding for someone who had been left behind by her adoptive cousin."

"I understand why she left me behind." Maddy replied. "I don't hate her decision."

Demetri walked in a second later.

"Did you find her?" Marcus asked.

Demetri shook her head. "No I lost her scent."

Caius hissed. "Impossible."

"Alec, Clara can you take Maddy back to her room." Aro said. "You are to look after her for now on."

Alec and Clara bowed at the same time.

"Yes Master." Alec said as he turned.

Clara grabbed Maddy's hand and walked off.

Maddy sat in her bed and cried. "I can't believe that she left me behind."

Clara looked to Alec. "What do we do?"

Alec sighed and sat down next to Maddy. "Everything will be alright Maddy."

Clara nodded and joined them. "Alec is right. Everything will be alright."

"How do you know though?" Maddy asked through her tears.

"We just do." Alec said. "Don't worry we'll look after you."

"Thank you." Maddy replied. "You are both very kind."

"That's what we are here for." Clara said.

"We'll always be by your side Maddy." Alec said. "If you need us just call and we'll be by your side."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

During the week she had stayed there Maddy had grown extremely close to Alec.

She was starting to like him more and more and she wasn't scared of him anymore.

She had funny feelings for him that she never expressed before him.

She was still very shy around him.

One day she was sitting in her bed with Alec when she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise.

Maddy pulled away and looked down embarrassed. "I'm…. I'm sorry."

Alec put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up so that she was staring into his eyes. "But I'm not. You don't know how long I wanted you to do that." He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Alec." Maddy whispered.

"And I love you Maddy." Alec whispered back. "More than anything in the world."

"I finally have a reason to like this place now."

Alec smiled. "I want you to like this place. I want you to be happy here. Please try."

Maddy nodded and kissed him again. "I'll try for you."

"Thank you. I love you. You're so beautiful."

Maddy giggled. "I'll never get used to that."

"You should because I'm going to used it every chance I get."

Alexis ran through the forest.

She had been running ever since she ran away from the Volturi.

She didn't dare stop in case they were behind her.

'I should be close. I'm so tired but I can't stop now. They might still be after me. I hope that Maddy is alright. Please let her be alright.'

She tripped over a fallen log and was knocked out as she hit the ground.

Haley, Samantha, Edward and Carlisle came running through the trees a second later.

"There she is!" Haley yelled.

"But where is Maddy?" Samantha asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Edward said. "Alice only saw Alexis in the vision that she had. She didn't see her with anyone else."

"She doesn't appear to be hurt." Carlisle said as he grabbed her. "We have to take her back to the house."

When Alexis woke she found that she was lying on a bed.

'My bed?' She gasped and bolted upright only to have a huge headache. "Ow bad idea."

"It's alright Alexis." Came a voice. "You're safe."

Alexis turned to see Samantha sitting beside her.

Alexis's eyes started tearing up. "Mum!" Alexis said as she hugged her. "It's so good to see you again. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby."

Carlisle came in with everyone behind him. "It's good to see that you're awake Alexis."

"Tell me where Maddy is." Rosalie asked.

Alexis sighed and looked down. "She's still with the Volturi."

Tom growled. "You left my sister in the palm of their slimy hands. How could you Alexis. I thought that you were smarter than that."

"I had no choice. If I had Maddy with me when I was escaping then we would have gotten caught again."

Alice nodded. "She's right."

Suddenly she gasped as she stared into space.

Edward, Will and Haley widened their eyes.

"What does she see?" Jasper asked.

Alice blinked as her vision ended. "I saw us going to the Volturi at night and getting Maddy back."

"How do we get inside?" Blake asked.

"Alexandra and I can help us all by turning everyone either into shadows or invisible." Haley said.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes that does seem like a good idea."

"So when do we go?" Rosalie asked. "I want to get Maddy back."

"Tonight." Edward said. "We leave tonight. Esme, Emma, Abby, Samantha, Tom, Riley stay here please while we are in Italy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maddy sat in bed kissing Alec when they heard running in the corridor. "What's going on?" Maddy asked.

Alec shook his head. "I don't know." He said as he got out of bed. "I'll go see."

"Wait Alec I want to come with you." Maddy said.

Alec nodded. "Come with me then."

"Aro what's going on?" Alec asked as he entered the room.

Maddy saw that Clara was standing next to Aro looking very worried.

"I got word from a vampire that the Cullens are coming here tonight for Maddy."

Maddy's eyes widened. "They're coming here for me."

Aro nodded. "Alec send her back to her room and protect her there. Clara go with him. I don't want Maddy to leave here. She is too valuable to lose."

"Yes Master." Alec and Clara said as they walked off.

"I can't believe that there coming here for me." Maddy said as she walked into her room.

"They love you." Clara said.

"I'm not going to lose you." Alec said. "I'll protect you from them."

"Alec promise me that you won't hurt any of them." Maddy said. "Please I can't bear it if any of them got hurt because of me. There still my family."

Alec nodded. "I promise that I won't hurt them."

Maddy hugged him as she said. "Thank you."

"I won't hurt them either but it will be our job to protect you." Clara said. "There like family to me." Clara turned and hissed. "Alec do you hear that?"

Alec nodded. "They're coming." he said as he stepped in front of Maddy to protect her.

A second later Haley, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella, Will, Jasper, Alice and Alexis came through the door.

Clara and Alec went into a crouch in front of Maddy.

Alexis hissed at Alec.

Edward's eyes widened when he saw Clara. "Clara."

Clara smiled slightly. "Hello Edward. It's nice to see you all again. It's been years."

Haley's eyes widened. "What do you mean that we should leave?" she asked Alec. "We came here for Maddy."

"I love her." Alec said. "And I'm not letting her go."

Alexis's eyes went wide. "You what!"

"We're mates Ale." Maddy said.

Alec nodded in agreement.

Alexis gasped and shook her head in disbelief.

"You're coming home Maddy." Emmett said.

Maddy shook her head. "No Daddy I'm staying here with Alec."

Emmett growled.

Haley took a step forward. "Please Maddy come back with us."

Emmett growled at Alec. "This is all your fault. You're taking my little girl away from me!"

Emmett lunged at Alec and they started fighting.

"Daddy no!" Maddy screamed.

"Maddy use your ice to stop them fighting." Clara said.

Maddy nodded and closed her eyes.

An ice wall appeared in front of Emmett and Alec to stop them from fighting.

"Stop it both of you." Maddy said. "This isn't the answer."

Emmett ignored Maddy and punched through the ice wall.

'I have to stop this.' Maddy thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and consecrated.

She heard Clara gasp beside her.

She opened her eyes and saw that her body had turned to ice.

Maddy smiled and threw herself in front of Alec. "Daddy stop! I won't let you hurt Alec. I love him."

Emmett's eyes widened. "You love him?"

Rosalie sighed. "Emmett come on. She's happy here with Alec."

Emmett took a deep breath before saying. "You really do love him?"

Maddy nodded. "With all my heart." She said as her body turned back into her soft skin.

Emmett turned and glared at Alec. "You better take good care of my angel or else I'll come and find you and destroy you for sure."

Alec nodded. "I won't let anything happen to her. I love her too much to let anything happen to that."

Maddy hugged Rosalie and Emmett. "I love you Mummy, Daddy. Thank you so much. Say hello to Tom for me."

"We love you Maddy. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll come and visit you whenever I can. Goodbye."

Haley, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella, Will, Jasper, Alice and Alexis walked out the door and left.

Maddy sighed. "I'll miss them."

Alec smiled and turned her around. "Don't worry we'll go and visit them soon enough. I love you."

Maddy smiled. "I love you too."

The end.


End file.
